The sailor and the thief
by annafrost
Summary: Jim decided to go with his dad Sinbad onto a few adventures. First, he had to meet a few Princesses including Melody's daughter Victoria. Slowly Victoria and Jim become closer, but then a few things and people are standing between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The things you say

Jim looked up at the sails of the boat as they land into the water. He moans as he leans against the railing as if the ride killed him. He heard John laugh as he watches his younger friend and shakes his head. "First time actually landing in water?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Jim ran a hand through his hair as he glares at John. "Haha, funny. But yes its my first time. Get over it!" Jim pushed past his friend so he could go to the captain. Sinbad was watching the water and took a deep breath. "Smell that? Its smells wonderful doesn't it?" Jim leans against the banister. "Smells...like salt." Jim replied as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Sinbad turned glanced at Jim and a smirk came onto his face. "Don't worry Jim, we are almost there. See there? Thats our destination." Sinbad pointed to castle a few miles away. "Who lives there?" Jim couldn't help but stare at the castle that seemed to glow a creamy white and blue. "My friend Proteus and his wife Melody. They are the king and queen of this place, and one of our best suppliers to our adventures so you better behave."

"I behave." Jim muttered under his breath as Sinbad laughed, "Sure kid sure." People don't know this, but Sinbad is Jim Hawkins father. For the first time Jim has decided to company his father on his adventures. "Jim, they have a daughter your age...she is pretty." Jim moaned knowing his father was trying to set him up again. "Dad, you said the same thing about Hercules and Meg's daughter, but she turned into a stalker!" Sinbad laughed again and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... but i promise this girl is crazy. I met her and trust me she isn't bad." Jim watched as the other crew members ran around. I'll be the one to judge that. Jim thought as he watched the crew members start to get ready to enter the shallow water.

Mean while...

Proteus sighs as he watches Sinbad's new boat get closer and closer. He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Proteus looked back to stare into his wife's eyes. He gave her a smile as he kiss her hand. "I'm fine love, im just wondering how this is going to go. He has a son who is ready to meet our daughters. Yet one of them is missing." Melody laughs as she touches her hair to make sure it's still in place. "I'm sure that Victoria will come down from her room soon enough." Just then a sound of several feet echoed as if his daughters heard him. Two of their five daughter came through the door with big smiles on their faces. "Father! Sinbad and his crew is already downstairs waiting for you. Victoria came down from her room as well!"

Proteus smiles with relief, his youngest daughter was finally going to meet the boy right for her. Or so he hopes.

Jim:

"How many daughters does this guy have?"Jim whispers to Sinbad as he takes out his pocket knife and shot-gun handing them over to the soldier who asked for his weapons. "He's got five, all around your age." Jim's eyes snap at his dad as he tried to hold back a shout building up in him. "I thought you said he had only one!" Jim hisses at his dad as he follows Sinbad up the stairs. Sinbad chuckles as he looks down at his only child. "I said he had a daughter that i thought you might like. I did not say that he had five daughters." Jim watches as several girls enter the room. All of them had black hair but had different eye colors. Odd part was that he only counted four of them. A man enters the room followed by a woman who looked like all the young girls in front of Jim."Sinbad!" The man said as he walked closer, his dark hair pulled back. "Proteus! It's good to see you again! This must be Melody, it's very nice to meet you."

The woman laughed, it sounded like bells ringing making Jim stare at her. "It's nice to meet you as well. This must be your son James." Sinbad nods and looks at the girls. "Yes it is, but i was wondering where your youngest daughter is." Suddenly the sound of glass breaking filled the room as a woman yelled. "Princess Victoria! Get back here this instant." Just then a girl ran into the room. She was wearing a loose blue dress, the sleeves fell off her shoulders as her dark brown hair fell into her eyes. "Hi Sinbad!" Her voice rang through the room as she hugged Jim's father. Sinbad rolled his eyes as the girl hid behind him as a plump woman came into the room with a brush in her hand. "Your highness, im sorry for disturbing you but your daughter has gotten away with Merida again!" Jim studied the girl in front of him who has yet to realize he was there.

The girls brown eyes suddenly snap to look at him and her blood-red lips drop open in a perfect O. Jim raised and eyebrow as another girl with crazy red curls stormed into the room. Victoria smiles and leans forward planting a warm kiss on his cheek before slipping away. "Run Merida the sea witch will kill me with the brush of evil!" She shouted before she jumped out the window. Jim watched as Merida followed. Feeling afraid Jim ran to the window to see both girls disappear into the water below. "Dang it! Victoria stole my compass again." Sinbad laughed as he pats his pocket where he usually kept his compass. Jim watched as the beautiful girl head came back into view a smirk on her face.

Victoria:

As usual, it was very easy to steal the compass from Sinbad. But was that cute boy really his son? I meet the his dark gray eyes as he stares at me with shock. Merida touches my shoulder softly. I turn to see she was motioning for us to start swimming. Sarah was coming out of the building still waving the brush. I blow a kiss to the boy in the window before diving under the water, bringing the jacket closer around me as i swim.

jim: Wait...she has my jacket!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her dream, his nightmare...her nightmare his dream

I climbed out of the water and onto a nearby rock next to Merida. She was squeezing the water out of her crazy red curls and I pulled an apple out of the pocket in my dress. "Wont that be a little salty?" Merida asked as she continued to fix her hair. I shrug as I take off the boys jacket and lays it down next to me so it can dry. "I don't care really." I smiled as I took a bite out of my apple and spot Sinbad's boat coming towards us. I laugh as I see a boy without a jacket leaning over the railing of the ship. "Looks like somebody wants his jacket back. Are you going to give it?" Merida raised an eyebrow as I finished the small apple and take a sling shot out of my pocket. "Not a chance." I replied putting the apple core into the sling shot, pulling back, and letting go. I put my hand up so I could watch it sail up into the sky...and hit Rath in the head. He fell from his perch and into his ropes. Even from here I could hear him cursing at me.

I laugh and pull the now dry jacket back onto my shoulder. "Ready for another swim?" I ask Merida just as Sinbad calls out to me "Victoria! Come on you know how I hate to play chase the two princesses." I raise my eyebrow as Merida eyes glow with mischief. "Lets do it!" I laugh as my friend jumps up and down with excitement. Merida jumped into the water as i turned and saluted to Jim before doing a back flip into the water. Just to show off a little...or a lot. I sigh as the water engulfs me like a nice soft blanket. I look up to see Merida already taunting Sinbad. I swim up just in time to see Jim dive into the water. oh no, he's messing up the game!

I slide back under the water and swim down as deep as i could. Already it was hard to breath down here! I close my eyes as tight as i could as i curl up into the smallest ball i could become. Hopefully...he wont see me and wont mess up the chase game.

But i felt a hand grab me by the shoulder and turn me around. I meet a pair of gorgeous gray eyes, as my breath slips out of me. I cover my mouth but it was to late, my bubble of air was gone. I watched as it starts to float up. Oh no! That was all the air I had! Suddenly I was scrambling through the water to get to the top. But I knew I would never reach the top in time. Suddenly a pair of arms circled around my waist and pull me up. I look over just in time to see Jim before bright lights blinded me.

Jim:

Jim felt his heart stop as Victoria turned to him. Her dark chocolate eyes engulfed him making him warm under the cold water. She opens her mouth to let out a scream just as a bubble of air came from her lips. She slaps a hand across her mouth, but she was too late. Suddenly her eyes were filled with fear as her arms circled through the water. That was all she had to breath...she wont make it to the top in time! Jim quickly swam after Victoria as he arms circled around her small waist. Just as they reached the edge of the water world Victoria held onto Jim tightly.

Jim pushed her up so she could get the air first before he surfaced. Her knees rested on his shoulders as she fell back against the surface of the water. Jim watched with awe as her mouth opened so she could greedily suck in all the air her body could hold. Jim's jacket clung to her as she closed her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..." she mumbled under her breath as she slips upright but wraps her arm around Jim.

"Are you alright now princess?' Jim watches the youngest princess as she continues to breath slowly. "I still feel a little weak, can you take me over to that rock please?" Jim was taken back at her manners. If she was some sort of princess theif, why did she have manners? Jim moved Victoria till she was cling to his back and his arms were free. He slowly swam to the nearest rock that was big enough for her to sit on. Jim held onto the rock tightly as he helped the weak princess onto the rock. Jim glanced over to see the red head still messing around with his dad. To busy to even realize that her friend was no longer by her side. Jim looked back to see the young princess struggling to stand.

Jim slipped his around around her slim shoulders helping her stand. Even though she was leaning against him her legs still collapsed under her. "Your acting like a land lover getting sea sick for the first time." Jim teased her as he hops to another rock pulling her along with him. 'Well, I am always in the water so I don't think that is possible Jim." Jim looked at Victoria with shock but kept his mouth shut. Who would have though that a princess who could pick pocket his dad could be so weak and in need of help.

Victoria:

I hate to have him see me in my weakest state. Well, I hate to have anybody see me this weak. But...if he was there I might have actually died. So in a way, I was glad that he was there. I never went that deep, so lets say I was playing with fire. I clung to Jim as we slowly stumbled arcross the rocks that were scattered around the lagoon till we came to the soft sand. My legs were as weak as the ribbons that kept my sisters Rachel's hair up. I finally let go of Jim and fall onto the soft comforting sand. "You are diffently a land lover." Jim said as he lays beside me putting his arms behind his head.

"I am not...besides has that ever happened to you?" I ask as I turn to look at Jim. He smiles at me before running a hand through his brown hair, is it as soft as it looks? "Yes actually, when I went solar surfing for the first time. It took me a while before I could walk normally." I nod "Oh, wait,wait,wait. what is Solar? what is surfing? what is solar surfing?" Jim looks at me before he burst out laughing, holding his stomach. Anger boils inside of me as I sit up getting ready to crawl my way back to the castle. Jim must had realized what I was doing because he grabs my hand still laughing. "Wait, please, ill explain...and stop laughing." I let out a little huff as if it annoyed me and lay back down

Jim chuckles as he continued to hold onto my hand. His hands were rough and I could tell he did some hard things, but they were still a comforting warmth. "Solar is anything having to do with the sun. Surfing as we are talking about it, is a fun thing to do to me. Solar surfing is surfing that includes solar power." I let this information sink into my brain. "That's so cool." I found myself saying looking back up into Jim's eyes. "Would you like a ride?" Jim asks me while a evil smile creaks onto his face making me shiver. "Victoria!" My mother voice calls and I moan. Not now! I was about to have some fun! "Maybe later then, i'll see you later princess." Jim stood bowing to me before he walked into the water and disappears under the blue water. Just as my mother leads me away I look back to see a boy leaning against the flag pole of the ship. We would see each other soon

Jim: she still has my jacket!

**Hi! I know that was...a weird chapter but I didn't have anything else to say. I hope you like them**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I finally fly.

I sigh as I have to listen to yet another problem in my parents kingdom, and the others. Usually i would be leaning forward to hear every word, but today I hated the talking. My crown was a little crooked on my head since i started to slouch. My older sisters sat up and were smiling kindly as Cinderella and Prince Charming talk about whats going on in their little kingdom. We were all sitting by our ages, me be only fourteen sat farthest away from my parents, Ella was fifteen, Maria was fifteen too, Maria was sixteen, so was Jane. The oldest was Kate who was seventeen, only a few months older than Jim.

Jim...why won't he get out of my head. It's been about a month since his dad and him decided to stay here for a few years. But since the time on the beach, he wouldn't even look at me when we came near one another. I wanted to see his solar surf board so badly. "Right Victoria?" My mother called to me making me shoot up in my seat. My sisters covered their mouths as they giggled at my discomfort. Jim had entered the room and was sitting next to his father at the table, ignoring me as usual. "I'm sorry mother what did you say?" I asked blushing a little with embarassment and anger.

How dare Jim show up here when he can't even bid me a hello or goodbye. "I said it might be nice for Prince Mark to dance with you at your birthday party next month. Would you like him to come and visit?" I wanted to moan, last time I saw Mark, Cinderella had to cut my hair because he dipped it into bleach and turned my hair white while i was sleeping. But that was four years ago, and its about time i got a little revenge on Jim. "Well..I haven't seen him in a while...so why not." I smile at Cinderella.

She smiles at me and seems almost relieved. She must be thinking about the same incident as well, in her mind she must think that I forgive him. Not...in...a...million...years. But the look on Jim's face...wow didn't he look angry. Sinbad must have seen this as well because he rests a hand on his son's arm and nods at him. Jim takes a deep breath and just glares at me from where he was sitting. "Then it is settled on your fifteen birthday! Maybe that day we can help you look for suitors. Your sisters started having suitors at fifteen too..." I choke on the water I was drinking. I could see Merida giggle from where she was sitting and her mother rolls her eyes but was smiling at me. "Suitors? You mean as in...suitors for marriage?" I gasped clutching at my chest as I tried to breath.

"Yes, sweetie you should have seen this coming, your coming to the age for marriage..now I know you don't think you'll find love but there are so many men..." I found myself standing up not caring that my crown fell off my head and made a loud metal noise that echoed through the hall.

"I don't think, I **know**." I hissed at my mother and I glared down at this stupid flowery pink dress. Not only did my mom choose it, I hate the color pink! "I know I will never ever fall in love with anyone! Also just to add..." I ripped the top layer of my dress off, showing my underdress. My mom gasped and my sisters glare at me. My father just looked at me as if he understood why I just ripped a perfectly good dress. I could finally breath and I could feel the ocean breeze touch my skin. I sigh and close my eyes and I felt a insane power fill me, it felt amazing. "I will never fall in love, but you can bring the suitors." I said as I began to walk out the room as I pull my hair out of the tight bun and it falls down my back. "I could use some action and fun around here." I continued as I flicked the pin in Jim's direction.

I fling the doors open as my mother shouts my name. I turn and look at her with the best angry glare I could manage. "I am going to the beach, I don't feel like listening to whats happening in other kingdoms when it has nothing to do with me." I call to her before I close the doors behind me. Those acting lessons Ella gave me do come in handy sometimes. I don't like lieing about some things. Like I won't ever fall in love. Even I know that is a lie, all girls fall in love in some point of their life. I lean against the door as I try my best to have my feelings in control.

A servant boy came up to me with a blue silk robe and held it out to me silently. "Thank you." I whisper to him as I slip my arms through the sleeves. He just smiled at me, bowed, and walked away. This was the way most of the servants were like, I wonder what it would feel like just to be a normal kid, not having things brought to you on a silver platter, wearing normal clothes, being a kid. I would never know the feeling because I was always pampered to the bone. But I wished I wasn't, I want to be normal! I hear music and couldn't help but go see where I was coming from. I slip into a nearby closet slipping on a dress that was blue and similar to the one I wore yesterday, loose so I could move easily. No corsets, nor wires, no strings, I love this dress! I slip back out to slam into some one and I being as weightless as air when flying. Just before I could hit the floor a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and held me. I open my eyes to meet a pair of grey stormy eyes that seem to look right into my soul. "Jim! Oh, um sorry about running into you." I start to pull away but Jim keeps a tight hold on me.

"Jim? Is everything alright?" I look up at him closely to see he had dark circles under his eyes. "Jim?" I ask again but he just shakes his head. The music continue to come from some where and I smile. " Come on, I think I know something that might make you happy." I pull on his arm and goes outside to see some servants already dancing to the music. I smile at Jim and pulls him into the dance. He looked shocked but then a glint came into his eyes and he grabs my hand and we begin to dance. For a boy who never heard our music, he was good at dancing to it.

I spin in a circle before Jim grabs me by the waist and we do a little foot step. Now there was clapping to the beat and people were watching us as we danced. I have to admit, this was the most fun I had ever dancing. Jim smiles down at me and I knew he might actually have the exact feeling too. When the song is finally over both Jim and I were sweating but smiling. "Wow, that was the longest song ever!" Jim said as we sat down on the sand. I smile at him and throws a little bit of sand at him watching as it clings to his arms. Since he got here he got a lot more muscular and his skin was a little darker as well. "Yeah, usually the songs last for about eight minutes." I smile at him before I get up and slowly walks towards the water. It wasn't that far from where we were sitting. Hm...what would happen if I kicked some water onto him. Jim seemed to know I was thinking because he shook his head. "You better not do it...Victoria don't you dare." I smile and kicks a lot of water onto Jim.

Jim jumps up and runs towards me, I scream and back up. "Payback time!" He shouted swinging his arm to the water sending a large wave into me. "Hey!" I shrieked before I tackle Jim. Jim laughs and fights against me as we fall back into the water. I struggle to win, I was never good at wrestling. Jim seemed very good because he had me under him in a matter of a few minutes. "I won, you lost..." He breathed looking down at me. I felt my heart speed up and I felt heat rush into my cheeks. "What do you want as a prize? A medal?" I tease him and he smirks down at me. "No, something...oh I want this." Jim takes my necklace off and looks at with interest. It was a leather string that held a dolphin made out of silver. It was given to me by Mark as a apology gift. "You can have it...Jim?" Suddenly that sad look came back onto his face. "Victoria...you know how my dad said we are staying here for a while? Well...we are going to be gone for a few weeks. or maybe a few months.

My heart beat stops as Jim climbs off of me and sits beside me. "Why?" I whisper and Jim sighs "My dad wants to check out this island that is said to have treasure on it...Victoria I know I haven't been a good friend lately..." I stand up and try my best not to cry, why do I want to cry? "I think i'm going to go in for a little bit. I'll see you later Jim... I hope you like the island." I say before walking away.

Jim:

"Ok boys raise the sails!" Dad shouted and Jim sighs. It's been two days since he talked to Victoria and she has been very distant not talking to him at all. Was it something he did while they were dancing? Did she not like him taking her necklace? Damn why can't he stop thinking about her! Jim rubs his forehead as Proteus came up with Melody. All of their daughters following slowly. Victoria was in the back next to Ella who kept glancing at Jim and kept blushing. Jim felt like he should be begging for Victoria to look at him, just once. Like Ella kept looking, but Victoria kept her eyes on the ground. "Goodbye, we will see you soon." Proteus hugged Sinbad as Jim slowly goes over to Victoria. He spent his time all day since she left him on the beach. He made her necklace that had a blue crystal on a leather string. "I made this for you, I don't know what I did.." before he could finish Victoria was hugging him tightly and her little shoulder were shaking as she cried. "Aw, don't do this..." Jim sighed hugging her, his heart was breaking into two. "Please don't leave. You can stay here while your dad goes."

Jim smiles sadly as he drops the necklace over her head and the crystal lays down on her chest. He felt happy knowing she had a part of him with her, and he had her necklace. "I have to, my dad might need help. Beside I will always be with you." Victoria looked up at him and Jim sighs as he felt the pain again. "Goodbye..." Jim whispers before turning away and never looking back, knowing he would stay if he say that sad look on her face again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Jim comes back

Victoria sighs as she touches the crystal that hung from the string around her neck. Jim has been writing to her since he left with his father to find that stupid treasure his father wanted so much. But it seems like his letters are getting smaller and smaller till there is only one sentence in the whole letter. His last one was the last one he has sent her in two weeks:

I will be home soon.

Well that's very smart Jim, when exactly? In two weeks, a month, a year? She looks down at the small pile of letter. Five months...he has been gone five months. Victoria walks over to the mirror and stares at herself. She has changed so much, will Jim recognize her when he returns? "Your highness! Your highness!" Victoria to see one of her newest friends Kida standing in the door way a big smile on her face. "A boat has arrived! It's Sinbad's , they have returned!" Victoria felt her heart beat speed up as she smiles calmly at Kida like her mother taught her. "Thank you Kida, tell the soldiers to not let them leave the dock. My family and I will soon arrive there to welcome them home." Kida smiles more and she bows to me before running away quickly. So he has return...Victoria giggles to herself and touches the crystal again.

Jim:

Jim breaths in the sea air happily. Finally he was abled to return to the kingdom that he hasn't see in five months. He missed it so much! But he missed some one in the kingdom more. "Jim come down!" He heard Jane call from where she was standing. "Sorry Jane! Its just so nice up there." Jim quickly climbs down the ropes so he was only a few feet away from Jane's head. "Well, we are about to reach this 'magic' kingdom so...stay up there so you can surprise your special girl!" Jane squeals hitting Jim on his boot. "Why would I try?" Jim raise an eyebrow at Jane who just flips her short blonde hair over her shoulder. "So she can be super shock at how much you have changed!" Jim had to admit, he has changed.

He once messy hair was now almost exactly like his dad's. He has gotten a lot more muscular and he ditched his old clothes for a black shirt without sleeves, tan pants and a pair of black boots. His jacket has been lying around on his bed so he couldn't mess it up or lose it. "We are here!" Sinbad yells as Proteus climbed onto ship. "Good to have you back Sinbad, wait a second is that the great Jim Hawkins? You have changed as much as all my daughters..." Proteus made a signal with his head for Jim to climb back up the ropes a little.

Jim turns his back as he heard several pair of feet click onto the boat. "Sinbad." Voices sounding like music filled his ears and he couldn't help but turn a little. Standing in front of his father were five girls all wearing a shade of blue. The shortest wearing a bright blue looks up and Jim's breath was taken away, Victoria.

She changed, a lot. She now stood a little taller with pride and grace. Her hair fell down her back in soft curls that Jim wanted so badly to touch. Her skin has gotten a little lighter so it was a cream color. "Jim!" Her voice sounding like ringing bells filled his ears as she quickly came up from her curtsey and ran towards him. Jim jumps down quickly catching Victoria in his arms and hugs her tightly. "Jim..." She sighs as she wraps her small soft arms around him. Jim lets out a happy moan as he picks her up and spins her around. Her laughs echoing around the ship as everyone stared with wonder and joy at the two. "I wonder when I was going to see you again!" Jim chuckles as he strokes Victoria's soft brown curls away from her face. Her smile was dazzling and Jim felt his heart beat speed up

"Ok, break it up!' Jane shouts sounding annoyed as she crossed her arms over her purple shirt. "Oh, Victoria there is some one I would like you to meet." Jim pulls on Victoria's hand as Proteus and Sinbad share a look of pure horror and amusement. "This is Jane, Jane this is Victoria." Jim watches as the two girls took each other in. Suddenly a furious look comes onto Jane's face that matches Victoria's "Its very nice to meet you Jane." Victoria said in a cool voice that he remembers her using when he was talking about leaving five months ago. "Likewise your highness, Jim can you show me around the kingdom since you know it so well?" Victoria tighten her hold on Jim's are and looks at Jane with anger. "Um...Jane can I show you tomorrow? I would like it if I could have sometime with Victoria. I haven't seen her in five months..." Jane lets out a grunt and turns away storming below deck as Victoria sighs. "Can you give me a moment?"

Victoria sighs and lets go of Jim's arm. Jim wanted to protest but a smile comes onto her face. "Yeah, I'll see you at the feast tonight ok?" She turns to her father who wraps an protective arm around his daughter as they followed the rest of their family off of the ship. Jim quickly jumps down below deck just to dodge a flying knife. "Now that was unneeded." Jim said as he tugs the dagger out of the wood and meets Jane's cold blue gaze. "You wanted to see her? She is a spoiled brat! I could tell by how she gave me that smirk! What is so amazing about this girl?" Jim moans as he leans against back. "Jane not now please, we just got back and I want to enjoy the first moments of being back ok?" Jane sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I don't like her, she acts like she is hiding something, something important..." Jim sighs and admits that her smile looks a little forced at the ending. What was she hiding?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: At midnight

Jim looks around as they enter the festival room. It was hard to believe this place was the same. Last time he saw it all he saw was marble colomns. Now there was furniture every where and tables packed with food and drinks. There was a big spot reserved for dancing. "I already know, no weapons." Jim says to the soilder who began to open his mouth. The soldier's mouth snaps shut again and looks at something over Jim's shoulder. Jim turns and his eyes widen. There stood, what he thought was Jane. She had curled her hair and wore a blue dress that made her eyes stand out. "Whoa, you look great Jane." Jim says as he takes out his two swords, dagger and shotgun. "Thanks. Here you go." Jane takes out her two shotguns and dagger.

"Well, aren't you two late?" Sinbad says as he comes closer. His normal attire was gone and replaced with blue tunic and black pants, no shoes. "Wow, whats with the outfit dad?" Sinbad looks down and smiles "I am helping with Victoria's cornation. She is old enough that her powers have come to her." Jim's eyes widen. Powers, what powers? The royal horns were blown and the noise echos through the throne room. "Aw, its time. Hurry up." Sinbad yells as he runs away quickly. Jim smiles and grabs Jane's hand before running after his dad. Like everyone else Jim and Jane lean over the railing to watch for the princess. Victoria appears at the top of the stairs, wearing a pure white silk dres that fell off her shoulders and clinds to her her arms. White roses form a crown around her head as she looks around. Her eyes land on Jim and he couldn't help but smile at her. She smiles back and seems to relax.

Victoria slowly walks down the stairs towards where Sinbad, her mother, and sister all stood. Melody smiles at her youngest daughter and nods. Victoria unties the front of her dress and slips out of it. Underneath she wore a pure pearl white top and skirt. "Today...my youngest daughter shall learn the ways of the sea. Today, my daughter becomes a princess of the sea. My family as some of you know, come from the great king of the sea, King Triton." Jim eyes widen and he looks at his dad. Sinbad glances up at his son and chuckles. Victoria...was related the king of the sea. "Now, it is time for her to get her powers. Since she will finally become a part of the sea." The crowd around the yell their approval before Melody turns to her daughter. Sinbad holds his arm out to Victoria and she accepts it. Slowly Sinabd and Victoria walk into the water. They finally stop when they are at waistlength in the water.

Suddenly a light appears where Victoria was standing the water and all waves stop and the water was still. Sinbad backs away slowly. Victoria close her eyes and opens her mouth and began to sing.

"Like anyone would be,I am flattered by your fascination with any hot-blooded woman,I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not 're unfortunate slight." Only a few feet away from where she stood an old man appears. He had a snowy white beard and a tritent next him.

"Must be strangely excitingTo watch the stoic be somewhat watch shepherd need you you're not 're unfortunate slight." Victoria sings as she cursty to the old king. The old king Triton bows back to her with a soft smile on his face. He tilts her face up and gently touches the tip of his tritent to her forehead.

"Like any uncharted territory.I must seem greatly speak of my love have experienced love like mine this is not 're unfortunate slight." Victoria sings louder as her eyes begin to glow a bright green. Slowly she began to float out of the water till she was in the middle of the air. Jim eyes widen as her skin began to glow as well. "Victoria." He gasps and jumps over the railing. "Jim no stop!" Jane calls after him. Sinbad holds onto Jim's arm before he could enter the water "Jim no! You can not stop this, if you do you will mess up everything!" Jim looks up and is shocked to see Victoria was slowly coming back down, but there were blue marks on her skin, like flowers.

"I don't think you unworthy.I need a moment to deliberate." She finishes the song just before she hits the water and falls back. "Victoria!" Jim yells pulling against his fathers clutch. Sinbad finally lets go and Jim races into the water and pulls Victoria close to him. Her skin wasn't even wet Jim realizes as he picks her out of the water. Her clothes aren't wet either. Jim smooths Victoria's curls away from her face and sighs with relief to see her breathing. "You...must be James Hawkins. Victoria talks highly of you." King Triton says as Jim looks up at him "What did you do to her?" Jim whispers as he holds Victoria's little body close to his. She seems almost as fragile as a glass sculpture. "I just gave her the powers she has to use. You see, one of my daughters wanted to see this world, to live on land. One day, she fell in love with a human, so she went and got legs from a sea witch. Then Melody here, wanted to live in the sea. She got her fins but made a mistake, she fixed it. But like their grandmother, all my great granddaughters must help keep the sea safe."

"But...what do you mean she got legs?" Jim asks as Victoria's eyes flutter open. "Jim..." She whispers before she opens her eyes more, her eyes were now a bright green, like seaweed. "Jim! You came!" She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Jim begins to set her down but Victoria eyes widen. She looks up at King Triton who just smiles at her and nods. Victoria sighs and lets her feet touch the water. Suddenly a brightlight blinds Jim and he lets go of Victoria. He opens his eyes and looks down to see Victoria smiling nervously at him. Her dress was gone and she had a white cloth wraped around her chest. Where her legs should be...there was a blue tail. "What...whats going on?" Jim gasps as he takes in the person in front of him.

"Jim...my grandmother...her name is Ariel. She was a mermaid." Victoria looks up at Jim and takes his hand. "Please...dont..." Jim pulls his hand away and Victoria's eyes widen and he could tell he hurt her. "I can't...no right now...I can't." Jim whispers before running away.


End file.
